vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontana
Summary Veniczar B. Fontana is one of the major antagonists in Sunrider. Dark and secretive, Fontana serves as the director of PACT’s secret weapons research division. While ambitious in regards to climbing the ranks of PACT, Fontana has proven himself loyal to Veniczar S. Arcadius. Fontana may very well be considered the second most powerful man in PACT, and is widely viewed as Arcadius’ right hand man. Commanding a fleet of PACT’s most technologically advanced ships, he is regarded as a ruthless villain who cannot be underestimated, and is one of the most prolific of PACT's leaders next to Arcadius himself and Veniczar B. Cullen. However, in spite of this reputation, Fontata in person appears to actually be a good man at heart, albeit one that believes wholeheartedly in the cause of PACT. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A with "Legion" Name: Veniczar B. Fontana Origin: Sunrider Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, one of leaders of the PACT Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Barriers Attack Potency: At least Continent level with "Legion" (Its missiles can to wipe out entire continents, and Main Cannon is even more powerful then them) Speed: Unknown, FTL attacks with "Legion" (1.5 speed of light with Kinetic Weapons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level with "Legion" (Sunrider's Main Cannon cannot cause any damage to Legion) Stamina: Infinite Range: Millions of kilometers Standard Equipment: Legion - Ultra-modern heavy cruiser. It can act as a flagship, which manages a huge space fleet (more than 5,000 ships). *'Warp Drive' - Equipped with a device that allows it to move in hyperspace. Thus it is possible to overcome great distances (up to galactic) in a very short time (almost instantly). *'Power shield' - Equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attack, which is able to destroy the continent. *'Sensors' - Any spaceship is equipped with various sensors that allow to detect the source of energy at a great distance. Legion's sensors able to detect targets on the distance of hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. *'FTL transmitter' - A means of communication that allows to send messages faster than the speed of light. It represents a holographic projector, and reproduces the image and sound. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Laser Cannons' - Legion equipped with plenty of powerful laser cannons. They are very effective against small targets, but almost does not cause severe damage to the ships, because lasers are absorbed by their force shields. *'Homing missiles' - Legion can carry on its board of several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the kinetic weapons, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *'Quantum torpedoes' - Legion can carry on its board of several torpedoes, far exceeding conventional missiles on destructive power. After approaching to the target they create micro black hole, which is tightened in itself all, ignoring the usual durability. Power shields are useless against them, but they still can be destroyed before the detonation. *'Main Cannon' - a super-powerful gun, which is the main weapon of the Legion. Its power significantly exceeds everything else weaponry (including quantum torpedoes). It attacks the vast area with monstrous energy release. Common enemy ships will be destroyed immediately and no power shields are able to protect against such an attack. *'Lasers' - Legion is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. *'Ryders' - Legion has on its board a large number of ryders who, if necessary, can be used as the main striking force. Intelligence: Very high. He has a big amount of experience and good combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sunrider Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 6